


Flying

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [88]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Airplanes, Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Flying, Holding Hands, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Isobel travels by plane for the first time, and Zoe is there to reassure her.[Prompt 88 – Flying]





	Flying

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Zoe asks, fastening her seatbelt with a click.

Isobel nods and smiles, but Zoe spots the fear hidden in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just... you know?”

“I know,” Zoe says, smiling reassuringly.

They’re currently waiting for their aeroplane to take off, but Isobel is rather unsure about the whole thing, given that she has never flown before. Zoe has flown several times (and travelled in the Doctor’s TARDIS), so she hopes her trivia about aeroplanes and flying will reassure Isobel.

“We really are perfectly safe,” she says, watching Isobel’s fingers tremble slightly as she fastens her seatbelt. “This is the safest way to travel. And it’s comfortable and fast as well as safe. We’ll be there before you know it.”

The plane is quite small, so they are in a bank of seats only two chairs wide. Zoe has the aisle seat, and Isobel is sat next to the window. The blind is up, and Zoe notices her looking at a plane taking off on the neighbouring runway.

“It’s very fast,” she says. Her voice sounds observational, but Zoe can tell she’s anxious.

“They need to go fast to get the momentum needed to get off of the ground,” Zoe says. When she sees Isobel gulp, she adds, “You don’t have to have your blind open if you want. You can close it and forget about what’s happening outside, if that’s easier.”

Isobel smiles and pulls the blind down. “That’s better.”

As the stewards start the safety checks, Isobel’s eyes widen, and she grabs Zoe’s wrist so tightly that she pins her arm to the armrest. But Zoe doesn’t mind, carefully moving her arm and holding Isobel’s hand.

And when the plane takes off, she gives Isobel’s hand a reassuring squeeze.


End file.
